This invention constitutes an improvement on the clamping nut, and combination thereof with guitar, described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,432, issued Oct. 9, 1984, inventor Paul F. Stroh. Said patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The cited Stroh patent teaches a bolt having an enlarged head adapted to be turned manually without the use of tools, such head having an axial socket allowing additional tightening of the bolt by means of a wrench.